Puppy Eyes
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: No one to be with for the day, Goten decide to see if Vegeta is able to hang out with him. He never known that his puppy eye expression would work on the older Saiyan. Of all days for the two to hang out has to be the day-full summary inside, fluff


**Arashi: A cute idea that has Vegeta bonding with Goten and Goku comes back in the picture. Fore the sake of this, Goku and Chichi are divorce a bit after Cell shows up and before the last fight where Goku dies.**

**Disclaimers-Don't own DBZ or its characters since it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't make any money of this fic. Only own this idea.**

Warnings: Au, some language, shouen-ai, ooc, and fluff

Pairings: Vegeta/Goku and hints of Piccolo/Gohan and future Truten

Summary: No one to be with for the day, Goten decide to see if Vegeta is able to hang out with him. He never known that his puppy eye expression would work on the older Saiyan. Of all days for the two to hang out has to be the day of love where Vegeta will get his own surprise, Goku.

* * *

><p>Puppy eyes<p>

Biting his lips, a small boy around seven stares up at the pair of black eyes of his best friend's father. He shuffles his feet unsure how to ask his request when the saiyan raise a brow obviously waiting for him to talk. Still keeping quiet he adverts his eyes to where his brother and Piccolo on a date in the park making him give a look of disgust. Heck even Trunks is busy with his mom not including his own mother most likely making out with her new husband which he refuse calling dad. That's not his dad!

"What the fuck do you want brat?" Vegeta growls getting the mini version of Goku to stare at him with those innocent eyes that seems so trusting like him. He shakes his head trying to push the image of Goku out of his mind which seems hard to do with a mini version of him around in away.

"…I was…um…wondering if you can spend the day with me?" Goten ask hopefully only to step back seeing the cold look on Vegeta's face.

"Why should I do that?" Vegeta snarls getting the boy to whimper silently not wanting to admit he sees Vegeta as a papa figure in place once his daddy comes back that's if he does from his mother's words.

Goten couldn't think of a reply for that. Its true Vegeta doesn't have to do anything with him since he's just his son's friend. He just want a connection to his father but he can't say that can he?

He close his eyes then opens them having the puppy eye expression finally whispering, "I..I just want to know for one day its like to have…well…never mind." The boy shakes his head adding, "Never mind I ask. I best go off…I'm sorry Mr. Vegeta."

'The damn brat just wants to spend the day since that woman's new husband sure doesn't seem to like him.' Vegeta thought noting for some time hints of bruises that didn't seem natural. He even notice Gohan decide to live with Piccolo or with one of the others including with Bulma so he can be closer to the school. Smacking his forehead hating himself for what he's doing since it didn't stop his heart racing from seeing the puppy eye expression on Goku. His beloved Kakorat which he's in fact angry with for not coming back. He just hope he will so so the promise of them being mates will come true. He even found out that his own brat, Trunks, will be future mates with that mini Kakorat brat.

"Wait…Brat.." The older saiyan begins mouth turning into a grimace at his next words, "I'll spend the time with you."

Vegeta stares with surprise at the hopeful look in those puppy like eyes of the boy which remind him of Goku when he looks at him. "Really?" Goten ask softly then smiles happily at his nod. "Thank you!"

'Why do I have a feeling I might regret this?' Vegeta thought walking out of the area with the boy tagging along figuring which training spot to take him Looking down at the seven year old an invisible smile touches his lips. "Then again maybe not. He does need a father figure in his life.' he scoffs at the idea of letting the boy call him when alone or Trunks with them as papa or father but for some strange reason it does warm his heart.

"Where are we going?" Goten ask as the two reach the outskirts of the city stopping Vegeta's thoughts making him look at him thoughtful.

"A special spot only your father and I know," The man replies getting the demi-saiyan to hum in thought careful to ask his next question.

"Did you love my daddy?"

He could only blink while mouth drop agape for a moment at the question. A hint of flush touches his cheeks but pushes it off so it can be notice at all. Expect the boy notice it. He heard rumors that Vegeta never been the same after his daddy died. Even Trunks said if it makes his dad happy he's happy with whatever choice.

"Is that a question for me to answer?" He ask in return earning a nod making him groan. "Yes."

Goten hums shuffling his feet before being scoop up much to his shock. He glance at Vegeta in confusion only to earn a grouch answer, "Can't have you lose your way so I have to find your sorry ass."

He grins knowing deep down he's wrong about Vegeta hating him for simply existing but he would have to ask later. He doesn't make a sound not wanting to push the Saiyan further with anymore questions. He blanches at the next words as well.

"I never hate you, Brat."

Goten looks up from the spot he's being carried in Vegeta's hands asking, "Really?"

"Yes," Vegeta rolls his eyes trying to figure how it be the best to explain the situation. "I just find it hard at times seeing you looking like Kakorat but I soon begin to see the real you. You may look like him but not him. It helps me knowing a part of him is still around even if your mother doesn't think so."

Goten nods knowing the true feelings of his mother trying to be overprotective of him but gives a big smile. He said softly, "Thank you for telling me…Vegeta."

"Whatever brat," Vegeta reply rolling his eyes to the white glad to finally reach the spot which only one other person known about.

He lands on the ground gingerly dropping the boy on the ground walking off to the stream near by to get some fish. Goten rubs the back of his head in confusion follows curious what the older man is doing. He finds a rock to sit on watching carefully as Vegeta gaze at the water intense concentration which earns a smile on the boy's lips. He could see where Trunks get some of his features at times which comes out with his realizing just how much he's like both Bulma and Vegeta.

He miss a couple of fish as memories of Goku's stupid smile and his puppy eyes that warms his heart even if he tries to fight it. The old scars open getting the pain to stir within his heart which leaves him half concentrating on his task. He growls with frustration missing another damn fixh.

His head pops up hearing the familiar voice he hasn't heard in over seven or so years, "You know you can catch them if you are calm enough, Veggie."

"Don't call me that, Kakorat!" He screams automatically which he stops finding that smile upon the stranger's mouth which he miss over the years. "Kakorat?"

"Huh?" Goten squeaks staring at a man that looks a lot like him but a lot more older. Could this be the same man some of the others have pictures of?

"Been awhile hasn't it, Vegeta," Goku ask with a sad smile upon his lips earning a cold, angry look for a response.

He glance at the boy on the rock making his heart jump to his throat. Is this the last union of his and Chichi's marriage before it ended? Seeing the boy he could see a lot of him and very little of Chichi. He knows of the life the kid is going through though many has no idea. He knows his son tries to help before it comes to much where Piccolo is helping in his stead. The man gives a small smile earning one in response.

"Can I ask your name?" Goku question the child which looks at him with curiosity in his eyes.

"Goten. Are you my daddy, Goku?" Goten ask with hope in his voice.

"Yes," the saiyan replies having a small blurring rushing to him with tears in his eyes. Goku holds the boy tight in his arms murmuring soft nothings in his ears.

Vegeta coughs getting Goku to give him annoyed expression but tilts his head when he ask, "Are you staring for so long or for good?"

"For good," Goku replies earning a small smile which isn't a smirk but adds much to the other's annoyance. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Fuck you Kakorat," Vegeta hiss with a shiver knowing the day is usually full of frill and other crap.

"We can do that later but not in front of my son," Goku's cheeky response which Vegeta stares with open mouth then flushes.

"KAKORAT!" Vegeta roars out as Goku laughs along with Goten not understanding what's with the words but glad to have his daddy home.

* * *

><p>Arashi: Some bonding between Vegeta and Goten but with Goku in the picture. I think this is a good place to end this little oneshot. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please read and review.<p> 


End file.
